


Без права выбора

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёртов Юрген с его тягой к приключениям! И с его невозможным обаянием, против которого бессильны всякие доводы. Дортмунд — так Дортмунд. Ливерпуль — так Ливерпуль. И прощай замаячившая на горизонте спокойная жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без права выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Футбольного Cикрет Cанты на diary.ru для blenamiboa.

Он говорил, что это всего на пару сезонов, а потом "устроюсь на телевидение, буду с умным видом рассказывать, как надо было делать, а как не надо, пить кофе и ни о чём не беспокоиться". Так он себе это представлял, когда они сидели в Браккеле в две тысячи восьмом и подписывали стопку бумаг с чёрно-жёлтой эмблемой в углу. Желько хорошо помнит, как Ватцке, слюнявя палец, чтобы перелистнуть очередную страницу договора, и хитро глядя на Юргена, покачал в ответ на это головой: "Если ты нам понравишься, мы тебя не отпустим". И уже тогда стоило бы насторожиться, но Желько только усмехнулся и продолжил ставить росписи на своих экземплярах.

Юрген всегда был авантюрным, так что его желание попробовать себя в чём-то новом — журналистике или Дортмундской “Боруссии” — удивило бы только человека, с ним незнакомого. Желько — точно нет. В Дортмунд — так в Дортмунд. Тогда ему самому это казалось интересным вызовом. Другой вопрос, что на серьёзный успех они и не рассчитывали. Хотя Юрген... чёрт поймёшь, что и в какую минуту щёлкает в его голове, и на что он там на самом деле рассчитывает.

Но успех пришёл. И вместо спокойной жизни в небольшом особнячке где-нибудь под Майнцем с собакой и неспешными прогулками по вечерам — бушующая чёрно-жёлтая Борзигплатц, бессонная ночь в Берлине после финала кубка и гимн Лиги Чемпионов на “Уэмбли”. И между всем этим — сотни, тысячи ночей и миллионы километров просмотренных видео, тонны исчерканной бумаги, океаны выпитого кофе. И напрочь забытое желание уйти на телевидение. А на напоминание только отмахивался как от набившей оскомину шутки.

Правда, когда всё начало катиться к чёрту, всё-таки вспомнил. Наверно, решение уйти из Дортмунда было единственным здравым решением Юргена за последние несколько лет, о чём Желько не преминул сообщить. На это Юрген только пожал плечами. Пожать плечами, посмеяться, пошутить — это вообще его любимое.

Но тогда летом впервые забрезжила надежда на нормальную спокойную жизнь. Хотя бы на год. И начиналось всё очень многообещающе: с пляжем, морем и целыми неделями ничегонеделания. И Юрген всем упорно твердил, что до начала следующего сезона не собирается задумываться о трудоустройстве. И Желько почти поверил, расслабился, настроил планов на год вперёд. После восьми лет они заслужили год нормального отдыха. Именно отдыха, а не условного отпуска, во время которого всё равно большую часть времени мысли заняты анализом прошедшего сезона и планами на грядущий.

Казалось бы, с закрытием трансферного окна и опасность миновала. Но потом случилось увольнение Роджерса из “Ливерпуля”.

И теперь они сидят на кухне, третий час подряд пытаясь друг друга переспорить.

— Юрген, нет. Я не поеду. Ищи другой “выносной мозг”, вон Петера попроси, Томаса, кого угодно. Я — пас!

Кажется, что это звучит достаточно уверенно и убедительно, потому что отдыха было слишком мало и впрягаться в очередной его предприятие — в такое предприятие — нет уж, на это он не подписывался.

— Желько, это “Ливерпуль”! Когда ещё меня туда позовут? Когда ещё _тебя_ туда позовут?

— Надеюсь, что никогда, — вздыхает Желько, думая, что надо сварить ещё кофе. Или заварить чай.

— Да брось! — взгляд Юргена горит, а с горящим взглядом и этой своей безумной улыбкой он становится поистине невыносимым. — Признай, ты тоже хочешь попробовать поработать в Англии.

“Я хочу поработать где-нибудь в третьей лиге. Чтобы поменьше внимания и побольше свободного воздуха.” Желько не произносит вслух, но проговаривает мысленно, зная, что Юрген всё понял. За столько-то лет научился понимать.

— Может и хочу. Но через пару лет. Так что нет. Ищи кого-нибудь другого.

Он приехал, видимо, сразу же, как ему позвонили, и начал уговаривать. Ввалился в наконец-то размеренный день, вдребезги разнёс покой и ленивую вечернюю скуку и с порога вывалил, что его позвали в “Ливерпуль”. И вместо того, чтобы на упрямое “Это точно без меня!” ответить что-то вроде “Окей, понимаю, но если передумаешь, позвони”, уселся на кухне и принялся вываливать все аргументы “за”.

Не то, чтобы это было удивительно. И не то, чтобы это было в первый раз.

— Кого другого? Нет, ну ты представь, это Англия! Другая страна, другой футбол, другие люди! Всё другое.

И вся дальнейшая песня про перспективы и возможности с полным игнором простого “Я хочу отдохнуть”.

Сам Юрген уже пришёл в себя и набрался сил. Ему никогда не нужно было много отдыха, он от него устаёт и начинает маяться от скуки и либо звонить, либо приходить в номер, начиная заводить долгую дискуссию о том, кого куда ставить в тестовом матче и что ещё можно попробовать. Это Желько тоже помнит прекрасно, и поэтому смотрит на заметно помолодевшее и чуть менее щетинистое лицо человека, только что ставшего новым тренером “Ливерпуля” и думает, какого чёрта их свела жизнь. Как будто и без того плохо жилось.

— Юрген, там другое давление, другие ожидания. Английская пресса с нас три шкуры спустит за любой промах.

Вообще-то отговаривать его — бессмысленно. Но попытаться уговорить не втягивать себя всё ещё есть надежда, тающая с каждой минутой.

— Просто признай, что ты старый зануда, которому нравится, когда его уговаривают, — смеётся Юрген.

Желько думает, что ни хрена подобного, но тоже смеётся. Окей, его подловили и опять свели всё к шутке.

— Слушай, серьёзно, позвони Томасу. Может, он захочет сменить обстановку, а?

Эта попытка поддеть тоже давно стала привычной. Но сдержаться слишком сложно. Тем более в отместку за старого зануду.

— Ты никогда мне этого не забудешь, — он снова смеётся.

И Желько кивает.

— Точно.

И идёт насыпать в турку ещё кофе, раз уж разговор не планирует завершаться.

— И всё-таки ты со мной поедешь, — говорит Юрген в спину, и Желько отчётливо представляет, как он довольно улыбается. Решил всё за двоих — ай да молодец! Всегда так делай!

Четыре ложки молотого кофе, ледяная вода — и турку в горячий песок, чтобы прогревалась равномерно. Так вкуснее, хоть и долго. Но они не торопятся. Они уже три часа не торопятся.

— Чёрта с два.

— Знаешь же, что без тебя я не в состоянии работать. У меня всегда было сложно с нюансами.

Другая песня на старый мотив. Теперь в ход идёт бессовестная наглая лесть.

— Не скромничай. Всё ты можешь без меня, не маленький мальчик уже.

Хотя иногда кажется, что маленький. Такой же настырный, неуёмный и пробивной. И такой же открытый. Но людям это нравится. Да и самому Желько нравится, иначе выгнал бы ещё когда он приходил в первый раз, звать в Дортмунд.

— Но без тебя — не то. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не буду скучать по твоему нудению над ворохом бумажек вечером после матчей?

Будет, конечно же будет, в этом Желько не сомневается.

— Не только по этому ты будешь скучать.

Улыбка Юргена становится не просто довольной — сияющей. Вот же старая заноза в заднице!

— И по этому тоже. И ещё по кофе. Уверен, во всём Ливерпуле мне такого никто ни за что не нальёт!

Желько и сам не знает, когда начинает сам довольно ухмыляться.

— Чёртов льстец! Не выйдет!

Юрген только качает головой.

— Уже вышло.

— Нет, — упрямо повторяет Желько и идёт проверять кофе.

Времени около десяти вечера, и он бы ещё час назад завалился спать. Ну или не спать, а валяться с книжкой. Такого он давно не мог себе позволить. И теперь, кажется, опять не сможет. Чёртов Юрген с его тягой к приключениям! И с его невозможным обаянием, против которого бессильны всякие доводы. Дортмунд — так Дортмунд. Ливерпуль — так Ливерпуль. И прощай замаячившая на горизонте спокойная жизнь.

— Между прочим, я планировал поехать на Гоа. И провести пару недель у родственников в Боснии. И Норвегия, меня туда звали друзья.

— Напиши мне список. Я повешу его над рабочим столом, чтобы он служил молчаливым укором за твою несостоявшуюся счастливую пенсию.

— Да ну тебя к чёрту!

— У нас билеты на завтра, на одиннадцать.

— Мог бы хоть для разнообразия сделать вид, что оставляешь мне выбор.

— И я переночую у тебя, ты же не против?

— Даже если против, тебя это не волнует.

Опять смеётся, порывисто обнимает за плечи.

— Я просто всегда знаю, что ты не откажешься.

В ответ Желько только пихает его в бок и выворачивается из рук, всё ещё негодуя. Снова идёт смотреть, как там кофе. Снова возвращается за стол.

— Господи, и за что мне это?

И ещё тысячи возмущённых слов вперемешку с навязанными обсуждениями того, что они собираются делать с командой и своей жизнью, и две чашки кофе. Для этого вечера хватит, а с Юргена, и так возбуждённого — по жизни возбуждённого, что уж там — и подавно.

Утром их будет ждать самолёт, уносящий ещё дальше от дома, навстречу очередной авантюре Юргена, в которую Желько опять позволил себя втянуть. И Юрген прав, в любом случае бы позволил. Хотя несостоявшегося годового отпуска всё-таки жаль.

Но может быть три года спустя у Юргена и правда не выйдет ничего выиграть, и он действительно уедет тренировать какой-нибудь никому не известный клуб третьей швейцарской лиги и выгуливать собаку в альпийских лесах. В это ужасно хочется верить, хотя Желько знает точно: через три, четыре, пять лет Юрген вот так же ворвётся в его квартиру, размахивая контрактом с “Барселоной” и будет точно так же говорить, что это уникальный шанс, которым непременно стоит воспользоваться. И Желько знает, что обязательно согласится.


End file.
